zootopia_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Our Christmas Paradise
Finally, Christmas had come at Bunnyburrow. The entire countryside was covered in snow beautifully, and it wasn´t even too cold out there. Every house in the village had put out their best Christmas lights outside as well, which shined gloriously. Just like in all of Zootopia, this was an important holiday for friends, families and lovers there. But to some, it was even more important to any of those. Among them were Judy Hopps and her husband Nick Hopps, who were celebrating their first Christmas together as husband and wife. Even before that, this was the one season they spent more closer to each other than usual, which was saying a lot. This and Valentine´s Day were the holidays when the two lovers were at their most sweet and affectionate. Night had already fallen over their new home on the countryside, where their entire family had paid a visit recently. All of Judy´s family members and siblings as well as Nick´s parents had just enjoyed a great moment all together and close to each other. From sharing Christmas dinner and opening the presents, it was really something. It had been a few minutes since they had just left home and wished a merry Christmas and a happy new year to the young Hopps couple, who was still sitting around the table together. “Ah, such a great family gathering it was. Good thing this house is large enough to fit in so many smiling faces”, Judy smirked while drinking some eggnog. “They sure did love their stay here. And the dinner was great too, especially the turkey you and my Mom prepared together. The Christmas cookies weren´t bad either”, Nick smiled lovingly at his wife, placing a Santa hat on her head. “So were the presents, glad everyone found something nice under the Christmas Tree. Cotton was especially fond of the fox plushie I gave her. Looks like I´m no longer the only bunny in my family who likes them”, the rabbit said while looking underneath the tree. Nick and Judy had unwrapped most of their Christmas gifts already, which had turned out to be wonderful. The rabbit had gotten cosmetics from the Ottertons, a new Game of Rodents video game from Clawhauser, a nice sum of money from her family, some delicious looking pastries from Gideon Grey and so on. The fox on the other hand had gotten things like his favorite whiskey from Flash, a blueberry cream cake from his parents, a great new Western novel from Finnick and a new watch from his ZPD comrades. But the only things the two hadn´t opened yet were the presents they had given to themselves. Nick and Judy had planned to open them after the guests had left, with only the two of them there. Putting down their eggnog mugs, they decided now was the time as they went to unwrap them. “Only someone who has been truly nice like you deserves what´s in store there”, Nick winked at her before going to unwrap his present. What was there delighted him greatly. It was a very cozy looking silk shirt very similar to the one he often wore, except it was blue. It came with a matching pair of pants and a nice-looking scarf too. “Do you like it?” Judy asked. “Oh Judy, they´re fantastic! You shouldn´t have…. This looks like something I could wear casually at home anyday”, Nick smiled. He already tried out the scarf, which he liked. It was Judy´s turn to open her present then. She couldn´t wait to see what her fox husband had given her. From the box, she found a beautiful orange dress, which had the exact same color as a fox´s fur. In the same box she discovered an expensive emerald necklace, which shined gloriously and resembled Nick´s green eyes. “Nick…these are so beautiful! Thank you, my darling!” the moved rabbit said as she hugged Nick thankfully. “Glad you liked them. Only the best for my beloved wife”, Nick patted her in his embrace. Whether her birthday, Valentine´s Day or Christmas, Judy always though Nick picked out wonderful presents for her. No matter how expensive the gifts were, she always appreciated them. Whether Nick gave her flowers and a new swimsuit or expensive jewelry and perfume, they were always the best kind of presents she could get. The evening went on pleasantly as the two cleaned up the dishes and the wrapping paper on the ground that had come from the unwrapped presents. Later, the two watched a romantic Christmas movie too together while eating on the remaining Christmas cookies. Finally, when midnight had come, the two went on a porch to look at the shining stars on the sky during Christmas night. It was warm enough for them to stay there for a while. Nick and Judy had put on their new clothes on while sitting there. Judy especially loved her new dress and necklace which suit the tastes of her husband so well. She had also put on her fake fox ears on just for fun to go with them: even though those were meant just for dressup, Judy loved wearing them on her head like a crown. “You look like a true fox´s wife”, Nick looked warmly at the rabbit. “Not as good as you look in that new outfit, my dear”, Judy stroked Nick´s shoulder. Just the simple loving touch of the beautiful rabbit was enough for fill Nick with great Christmas spirit. He had experienced 34 Christmases during his life already, yet nothing could top the last three of them, which he had spent with the embodiment of love. “I could get anything for Christmas, but nothing would ever be better than you, my one and only lover”, Nick looked at Judy´s eyes. “Some relationships just can´t be replaced”, she nodded. The atmosphere for the moment couldn´t be any more perfect. It was quiet and not too cool outside, and the Christmas star shined brighter than it had previously that night. A magical feeling was all around the porch. Nick smiled. It was just the right time for what he had waited for. “Merry Christmas, bun bun”, he kissed her on the cheek. “Merry Christmas to you too, my darling fox. And good will towards all mammals on earth”, Judy returned the favor. They had done so much good for the city that year, from their cop duties to the charities around Christmas season, which made a moment like this feel very well earned. Genuine love begets genuine love. Judy could feel some snowflakes falling from the sky touch her fur as Nick held her. This was exactly like the kind of Christmas she had always dreamed about. Finally, the two retreated back to their bedroom as it was time to go to sleep. As usual, Nick would sleep shirtless while Judy slept in her bright red lingerie, resting in her husband´s warm embrace. For the season, the biggest mistletoe that one could find in Bunnyburrow had been placed above their bed. “Considering how nice you are every year, I can guarantee that there will be many Christmases like this for you in the future here”, Judy snuggled up against his furry chest. “I can´t wait for the next one already with you, darling”, Nick kissed his wife on the forehead. “Goodnight, handsome”, Judy whispered as she finally fell asleep. The warmth of the cottage combined with the blanket and Nick´s touch gave Judy the greatest feeling of Christmas warmth she had ever experienced. The season of love had reached its peak. This was what it was like to be in her personal Christmas paradise. Category:Oneshots Category:Christmas stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Romantic fics